Morticia and the Affianced
by Morticia'sGrandRomance
Summary: Wednesday is worried that Morticia doesn't like Lucas, and is planning to stop the wedding. Based on the musical version


_Author's Note: This is slightly different from my other stories, as it's based entirely on the musical version of The Addams Family, with very little of the television elements. So apologies if the characterization is a little off._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms_

* * *

><p>"Mother," Wednesday tapped her foot impatiently. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Just a few finishing touches dear," Morticia replied, smoothing a hand over her hip.

"Mother, he'll be here any minute. _Hurry up_."

"What's the rush, Wednesday?" Morticia ran her slender fingers through her long black hair. "Lewis will wait if I'm not quite ready."

"Lucas," Wednesday corrected. "I really want you to get along with him, Mother. You need to actually be in his presence for that to happen."

Morticia frowned at her daughter, "We get along fine."

"You don't even know his _name_."

"His name's Lewis."

"_Lucas_."

"Alright, so his name's Lucas. I know that," Morticia sniffed at a barrel before gently patting some of its contents onto her neck. "There, I'm ready."

Wednesday led the way out of the room and down the stairs, or more specifically, down the bannister. Gomez and Pugsley stood waiting in the foyer.

"Cara, you look delicious!" Gomez opened his arms wide for his wife.

She allowed him to wrap his arms around her, gently nibbling at her neck.

"Stop that," Wednesday ordered. "Lucas finds you two weird when you do that."

"We're not going to change for a boy, Wednesday," Gomez told her absently. "Mama always said, never change yourself for a boy."

The teenager let out a heavy sigh and sat next to her brother on the stairs.

"They're never going to not be like that," Pugsley told her. "Remember my third grade picnic."

"They almost got you expelled," Wednesday chuckled at the memory.

"You actually got me expelled the next year," Pugsley reminisced.

"Fire ants are funny," Wednesday offered by way of apology.

"I thought so too," the boy's pudgy face split into a smile. "Not Ms Warhol though!"

A loud foghorn interrupted the family, and they all waited patiently while Lurch shuffled to the door. When he finally swung it open Lucas stepped inside out of the rain, a brown paper bag clutched tightly in his hand.

"Hi Lurch," Lucas greeted the butler, who grunted in reply before shuffling back to his station.

"What's in the bag?" Pugsley asked.

"Present," Lucas threw the bag at the boy. "You're welcome."

"Thank you," Pugsley peeked inside. "Neat!"

"What is it, dear?" Morticia asked, leaning down to have a look.

Inside sat a fat toad, staring up at them with watery eyes. It croaked.

"I thought maybe you could keep it for a pet, or dissect it or something," Lucas shrugged. "I got some crickets too."

He pulled a small jar from his pocket and tossed it to Pugsley.

"What a thoughtful gift," Morticia offered a generous smile to her soon-to-be son-in-law.

Wednesday narrowed her eyes momentarily before springing off the stairs, "Mother, I've decided you don't need to come."

"What?" Morticia frowned.

"And neither does Lucas," Wednesday pushed him further into the house.

"But Wednes," Lucas protested. "We're going looking for where to have our wedding."

"It's okay Lucas, I know what you like. Stay here with Mother."

"But-" Morticia began.

"No, you're not needed Mother. You're only going to complain about every place until I decide to have the wedding here anyway."

Morticia clamped her mouth shut, unable to protest.

"Now come on," Wednesday motioned the rest of her family out the door. "We'll be back soon."

Lurch shuffled after them, putting on his driving cap and scarf as he moved, and shutting the door behind the group, leaving Morticia and Lucas standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Um," Lucas looked at her. "That was weird."

Morticia sighed, "She wants us to get along."

"Oh," he grinned at her. "We get on fine."

Morticia nodded, then turned on her heel, "Come along, we may as well feed the plants since we're not invited on the outing."

Lucas had to jog to keep up with her, despite the restrictions of her dress she walked very quickly, to the conservatory. He'd never been in here before, and stood in awe looking at all the plants growing in the damp room.

"My mum just has roses," he said, dumbfounded.

"Oh," Morticia glanced at him. "As she figured out a way of getting them to grow without those pesky petals? I've been trying for almost twenty years, but they always seem to grow anyway."

"Um, no," Lucas replied. "I don't think she's tried though."

"Pity," Morticia clucked.

She reached over to a nearby table and opened a drawer, pulling out a small box.

"Would you like to feed Cleopatra?"

"Who's that?"

Morticia pointed at her African Strangler, which hung limply, "That's Cleopatra. Poor thing looks starved, I've put her on a diet."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll feed her if you want me too."

Morticia held out the box for him, "Her food is in here."

Lucas took the box and walked towards the Strangler. He flipped the lid open.

"Oh!"

The small mouse inside seemed equally surprised by him.

"Go ahead," Morticia replied. "Before she decides to eat you instead of the mouse."

Lucas grabbed at the mouse, managing to catch it by the tail. He raised it towards the plant, which perked up immediately, shaking her leaves, and gulping towards her meal. In her excitement, she accidentally knocked Lucas' arm, sending the mouse flying into the climber vines and out of sight.

Morticia let out a sigh, "Not to worry, Lewis. I think there's some zebra burger left over."

She opened the drawer again and retrieved a small platter, with small balls of rotting meat piled on it. She started cooing at her plant.

"Now, now, Cleopatra. You know I've told you about being _too_ eager. It isn't ladylike. Now, be nice, and let Lewis give you your breakfast."

She passed the plate over to Lucas, who tentatively offered the first forkful to the plant. Cleopatra had calmed down now and gracefully accepted the food, not wanting to be scolded again. Once the feeding was done Morticia tossed the plate away and led Lucas towards the living room.

"We're getting along fine," Lucas spoke as they walked. "Don't know what Wednesday thinks is wrong. And your plants are really cool."

"Thank you, Lewis dear," Morticia replied, knocking on Thing's box.

The hand emerged sleepily and turned to her.

"Thing, would you please pour the tea?"

He gripped the handle of the double-spouted teapot and poured.

"Thank you, Thing," Morticia picked up her cup.

Thing signed 'okay' and disappeared back into his box.

Lucas sat in a sagging chair, opposite Morticia, "Why don't you like me anyway?"

"I like you," Morticia frowned. "I like everybody, unless they give me a reason not to."

"Well, you just don't act like you like me. You can never even remember my name," Lucas explained. "Wednesday's always complaining about it. She thinks you'll stop the wedding if you don't like me."

Morticia sipped thoughtfully at her tea.

"I mean, I guess I can understand," Lucas continued. "I came out of nowhere, and then, on the same night you meet me, you find out I'm going to marry your daughter. I'd freak out if someone did that with my daughter."

Morticia spluttered in her drink and looked up at him, alarmed, "Your daughter?" You and We-"

He stopped her quickly, "No, no. I meant a metaphorical future daughter."

"Oh," she put her cup down on the table next to her. "I suppose, it's not you I don't like. It's the idea of you."

"Uh huh," he gestured for her to continue.

"Wednesday is so much like me," Morticia explained. "And when I was a little older than she is now, I almost married a man I thought I was in love with. Luckily I realised that he didn't love me, and I didn't really love him either. I met Gomez the following day, and I knew immediately why I could never have loved anyone else. I was always meant for Gomez."

"And you think that I'm not the one meant for Wednesday?"

She nodded, "I just don't want her to make a mistake."

"I can promise you, she won't be making a mistake with me," Lucas told her. "I love Wednesday more than I love myself."

Morticia smiled, "That's what I needed to hear."

She noticed his untouched cup.

"Oh dear, how rude of me. Did you want any sugar, or lemon? Or cyanide?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," he took a sip of the drink to prove it.

They heard the bang of the front door shutting and both stood up.

"They're back already," Morticia started towards the front hall. "Come along, Lucas. Let's go see where they've decided you'll get married."

* * *

><p>"Querida!" Gomez exclaimed as his wife entered the room.<p>

She kissed him, then turned to her daughter, "Wednesday, did you decide on a location?"

"Here," she folded her arms across her chest. "Father turned into you, he kept nagging me that this was the best place."

"Why look further than your own backyard when your backyard is a cemetery?" Gomez shrugged.

"It is perfect for weddings," Morticia agreed.

"Did you two have a good time?" Gomez asked.

"Oh yes," Morticia smiled softly. "Lucas and I got along just fine."

"His name's Lucas, Mother, not Lewis," Wednesday corrected, before she realised. "Wait, you called him Lucas?"

Morticia nodded, "Of course, that's his name, isn't it?"

Wednesday beamed at her afficanced, who grinned back.

"Wednesday, I thought we might push the wedding forward," Morticia mused. "Why wait, when you've found the one you're meant to be with?"


End file.
